Two Less Lonely People
by Venusian Angel
Summary: An incredibly long oneshot pairning Mina from Sailor Moon and Damon from Vampire Diaries. First of my Mina crossover series. Vampires and Senshi seem like good pairings to me as it must be hard to love someone who will not live as long as you do. Just a story have how they could possibly meet and find love with each other. Crap summary I know but please read and review no flames


**A/N Hey guys this is just a oneshot for the pairing of Mina/Damon from Sailor Moon and The Vampire Diaries. I am planning loads of crossover pairings from all different fandoms pairing Minako with different guys. So if you have a request for Mina let me know! I like Mina she is my favourite and a very underrated character so I am trying to give her some love.**

 **This one came to me when I thought about how the Senshi would find it hard to find love as they essentially live forever. I then happened to watch True Blood and thought that Vampires would be the perfect pairings or the Senshi cause they too are immortal. At the time I was considering writing a Mina/Eric from True Blood pairing but I wanted to do this one first as it was requested.**

 **I named this after the Air Supply song Two Less Lonely People as it was just stuck in my head the whole time I was writing this.**

 **I don't know as much about the The Vampire Diaries as I do about Sailor Moon I have only watched a couple of seasons. Its hard for me to get into because I actually really don't like the character of Elena that much (Please don't hate me!) but I researched as much as possible. If I knew more I would totally write a multi chapter fic with a Damon/Mina/Klaus love triangle and Stefan and Mina as really good friends along with Rebecca. Maybe one day I will be able to as someone also requested a Mina/Klaus pairing.**

 **It's sort of AU for Vampire Diaries too as Elena chooses Stefan in this. I think that those two belong together. They find each other in every lifetime. They are like soulmates.**

 **Also this follows mainly the manga where Crystal Tokyo happens on Usagi's 22** **nd** **birthday but I incorporate both Manga and anime into it.**

 **As for Mina having an English accent this is because Minako lived in England since she was younger while she was Sailor V till she was 11. That means that she would have an English accent when she speaks English and a slight accent even when speaking Japanese.**

 **This is also the first time I have written slight smut. My work is usually just kisses that's it so I am not sure how my sex scene was. Let me know if it was ok!**

 **If you have any requests for crossover pairings for Mina please tell me and I will do my best to write a oneshot for them.**

 **There has been a few other requests and which ever get the highest votes will probably be written first unless the pairing you suggest really interests and inspires me. But I will eventually get to all of them I promise!**

 **As always please review they keep me writing though no flames. Also if you are a Damon/Elena supporter this clearly isn't a story for you so please don't write a review saying how you think they should be together. This pairing was requested.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

After Usagi's 21st birthday Setsuna had informed the Sailor Senshi that in a years' time Crystal Tokyo would start to form. It would take up to the 30th Century for it to cover the whole world but the process would begin on Usagi's 22nd Birthday.

Usagi being the kind hearted woman she was had ordered all the senshi to take a year to do whatever they wanted. She claimed that they would still have time for a normal life but she wanted to make sure that they enjoyed their last year of being normal, carefree girls before having to become the responsible women they would need to be in Crystal Tokyo.

Usagi and Mamoru of course got married and settled down in a lovely apartment close to Tokyo hospital. Mamoru was following his dream of being a doctor and Usagi got her dream of being a wife. She also worked part-time in a child care center.

Ami, Makoto and Rei had decided on staying in Tokyo as that is where their dreams and lives were. Ami was of course studying to become a surgeon. Makoto had opened a successful little bakery and cafe and Rei had decided to stay at the shrine to help her grandfather and to make sure that it would be in good hands once he passed away.

Haruka and Michiru travelled around the world for Michiru's music and Haruka's racing career. Hotaru stayed in Tokyo to finish school and Setsuna was her carer while she became a fashion designer.

The only Senshi that was unsure of what to do was Minako. She had modelled for a few years after high school while earning her degree in Communication and Marketing but decided against becoming an actress or singer. This decision was based on the fact that the media would notice when she disappeared when Crystal Tokyo formed. She didn't have any dreams, family or career aspirations like the others as she knew that when Crystal Tokyo came she would be responsible for Public Relations and Security which was a full time job. She didn't have any family aspirations as she still firmly believed in the curse Ace placed on her and the fact that when Crystal Tokyo formed the Senshi would stop aging and she didn't want to watch the one she loved die of old age while she stayed young.

So after Usagi's announcement Mina thought long and hard about what to do with her year. In the end she had decided that she would like to travel the world as she knew that in the future her job as Sailor Venus would take up most of her time. She wanted to experience all the beautiful wonders of the world before settling into the life fate bestowed on her. She had enough money from her Sailor V franchise, modelling and inherited quite a lot of money after her parents' deaths to travel wherever she desired.

Mina had spent the first 6 months travelling around Asia, the Pacific, Europe and South America before travelling around the United States, which led her to her current destination, a bar in Richmond, Virginia.

The bar was fairly busy as it was a Friday night and was filled with locals looking to have a fun night off after the working week.

Minako stood out like a sore thumb not only because she wasn't a local but also because at age 21 she had grown into what one would imagine the goddess of beauty to look like. She had long golden blonde hair, sparkling cornflower blue eyes, was 5'6 and had a slim hourglass figure.

She glanced around trying not to catch the attention of anyone. She tried to inconspicuously find a seat near the bar but Minako drew eyes wherever she went whether she wanted to or not. She sighed as she manoeuvred herself through the crowd of wandering hands. As another hand brushed past her ass, she started to regret her decision to come to this bar but something had drawn her there and she had always trusted her instincts.

Mina finally made it through the crowd of gawking men and jealous women and took a seat next to a man with dark brown hair. As he was facing forward all she could tell about him was that he looked like he was about 5'10 and had a nice toned muscled body clad in a black leather jacket and dark blue jeans.

She looked away from him and smiled charmingly at the bartender who had greeted her.

"What will you have gorgeous?"

"Can I please have an orange vodka martini?"

* * *

Damon Salvatore sat at the bar in Richmond Virginia trying to ignore everyone around him. He had been coming to this bar for just over a month after Elena had again chosen Stefan over him. Damon stayed in Virginia just in case his brother ever needed his help. Just because Elena was almost done with college and was now a vampire did not mean she stopped being a danger magnet.

He was still hurt over her decision but tried to accept it, he should have known by now that she would always choose Stefan over him. It was pretty much fate, as doppelgangers they always found each other in every life time. If he felt like being philosophical he might even tell you that Stefan and Elena were soul mates but he wasn't drunk enough for that yet.

He sighed as he looked over the bar for his latest victim. He never killed anyone anymore but he did still drink from humans and women at bars were always the easiest to sink his teeth into.

All the girls in the bar had tried hitting on him but he hadn't found anyone that caught his attention. That was until he felt someone sit on the stool beside him and speak to the bartender in a beautiful soft English accent.

"Can I please have an orange vodka martini?"

Damon turned his head slightly and studied what he could see of the young woman. She had long golden blonde hair that was half up held by a gold barrette, her skin was lightly tanned and he approved once he could tell it was natural not that horrible fake tan. His eyes drifted down and he saw that she had long tanned legs with a pair of high heeled black pumps and a slim hourglass figure that was shown off beautifully by the tight yellow tank dress with a black belt and black blazer.

She must have felt his eyes on her because she turned to face him and he was stunned by how beautiful she was. He rarely got stunned by looks due to his age and what he had seen, but there was something about this woman that seemed to make her outshine all women he had met before even the supernatural beings. She was even more beautiful than Elena and he thought he would never meet a girl that out shined her in his eyes. The woman was absolutely gorgeous with a heart shaped face that held a pair of cornflower blue eyes lined slightly in black and full pink lips.

She smiled at him before turning back to the bartender who had her drink. After that brief look Damon knew he had found his victim for the night. He smirked slightly as he introduced himself.

* * *

Minako blushed slightly as she turned away from the handsome man. He had a perfectly chiseled face and the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she had ever seen. Though he was easily one of the most handsome men she had ever met, there was something about him that told her she needed to be careful around him.

She was just about to take a sip of her drink when the man beside her spoke, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Hi, my name is Damon Salvatore. I haven't seen you around here before."

She looked up to see him with a charming smirk on his face. She eyed him slightly as she gently placed her hand in his. Her eyes widened slightly as she felt a slight spark as soon as their hands met causing her to blush.

"I'm Minako Aino but you may call me Mina. I am new to town, just got here a day ago."

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing in a place like this? Surely a girl with your looks belongs in somewhere more glamorous than this hell hole."

Mina rolled her eyes slightly as she studied him. She had dealt with types like him her whole life, men that were charmingly handsome and knew how to talk a girl into anything.

"I am taking a year off from work and travelling around the world. I don't know how I ended up here, I was just drawn here and I think it's a beautiful place. What are you doing here if you disapprove of the place so much?"

Damon grinned liking her slightly sarcastic answer. Most girls instantly fell into his arms but he noticed that she was studying him and was a little weary of him. Her shoulders were a little tense and she didn't fall for his flattery. He ran a hand through his hair. "My brother lives around her with his girlfriend. My brother and I only reconnected a few years ago so I like to stay close. Plus his girlfriend is a total magnet for trouble."

He watched her as a spark entered her eyes and the tenseness he had observed in her instantly left her shoulders as she smiled. "Oh I see."

Damon's eyes narrowed slightly and the knowing, teasing tone in her voice. "What do you mean?"

Mina sighed as she thought about how to word what she wanted to say. Due to her being the goddess of love she could tell that he had deep feelings for his brother's girlfriend and she could also feel the heartbreak that he felt. She always though men in love were easy to read.

"You have a crush on your brother's girlfriend."

Damon tried not to look shocked. He didn't know how this girl could have known that. He hadn't said much about Elena and the tone of his voice didn't change. He was about to respond when she smiled slightly at him and put a hand on his arm.

"I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. I have a gift for being able to tell what people feel for someone else and their emotions."

Damon nodded and smiled at her charmingly. "This isn't a night to wallow. I want to have fun with a beautiful woman. So will you be that beautiful woman?"

Mina thought for a second as to whether letting loose with this clearly heartbroken man would be wise. It had been a while since she had genuinely enjoyed herself with a guy but there was something about him that kept drawing her in. The air of danger she felt from him dissipated slightly. Mina believed that it was due to her being afraid of love and knowing that he was in love with another lessened the chance of that happening, at least in her mind. Plus she had been feeling very melancholy lately about living forever without having love and her stupid love curse left by Ace. She knew that her duty would always come first but it would be nice to have a man for companionship and of course physical needs. She always found herself only having one nights stands as there was no man that would live as long as her but as he said it wasn't a night to wallow.

Minako smiled widely at him causing Damon's heart to melt slightly. She giggled as she held up her glass. "Here is to a night of fun and to briefly forget about our pasts and our future."

Damon smirked as he clinked his glass with hers. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

They night went by filled with drinks, laughter and flirtation between the two. The two were both gorgeous and charming which made a fun night for them both. They were both expert flirts and they had felt like they had finally found a connection and an equal.

Towards the end of the night the two found themselves paying a game of pool.

Damon smirked up at her as he set up the table. "How about a wager?"

Mina giggled as she watched him with a glint of amusement in her eyes. "What kind of wager?"

He sauntered up to her and stopped right in front of her causing her to have to look up at him. The air crackled with sexual tension as their bodies were as close as they could be without touching.

"If I win you come home with me."

Mina raised an eyebrow as she stared up at him with slightly red cheeks but she wasn't the goddess of love for nothing. She could give as good as she got.

She widened her eyes as she bit her lip slightly with a look of innocence. "and what do I get if I win?"

Damon's eyes went straight to her mouth and he felt a rush of desire. He quickly recovered as he winked before turning to the pool table to hide his growing attraction to her. "You're not going to win."

Mina laughed at his confidence and the match began.

Of course during the game the two couldn't help but flirt to try and put the other off. Mina had successfully caused him to miss a shot by walking behind him and whispering sexily in his ear. "I like it rough."

Damon jerked at her sultry voice and the surprise of her sneaking up on him. He turned around to see her cheekily wink at him before she took her shot.

Damon smirked loving that she was playfully sexy but soon found himself disappointed when she won the game.

Minako sunk the black ball and turned to Damon with a smile.

Damon huffed at her winning upset that he would probably need to find a different girl for blood and sex. He could have tried to glamour Mina but he decided soon into the night that he wasn't going to glamour or feed off her. She was the first woman to capture his attention since Elena and he wanted her to come of her own free will.

"Guess I lose."

He was pleasantly surprised when she leaned into him pushing her ample bosom into his chest as she rose on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear.

"Nope you must have been seeing things cause according to what I saw, I sunk the white ball with the black ball. So would you like to collect your winnings."

Damon smirked at her innocent look before leaning down and capturing her mouth in a hot searing kiss. Mina pushed up into him deepening their kiss.

The two melted into each other as her hands wrapped around his neck and his found their way around her slim waist pulling her close.

Damon pulled away from her when he thought she would run out of breath otherwise he could have continued kissing her forever. Her kisses were intoxicating and she smelt and tasted like light, love and roses.

Mina was slightly out of breath when he pulled away. She smiled slyly at him as she grabbed onto his shirt and pulled him back towards her lips.

In between kisses she managed to ask him if he was ready to go.

His mind was a bit hazy from the kisses but he nodded and grabbed her hand making the quick walk to his house.

As soon as the two got inside Damon pushed Mina up against the wall and gripped her hands above her head. He kissed slowly down her neck and her chest teasing her. She arched into him, feeling his arousal against her stomach.

Mina moaned wanting more and decided to take control, surprising him with her strength. She managed to swing them around so Damon was up against the wall.

She gently kissed at his jaw and down his neck. She took of his jacket and her own before ripping off his shirt and taking off his pants and shoes, leaving him in a pair of black trunks.

He smirked as he pulled off her belt and dress leaving her in her matching yellow lacy bra and g-string. "It's only fair princess. God you're beautiful."

Mina heard those sorts of compliments all the time but for some reason from this man it felt like it meant so much more. She blushed and pressed her lips against his once again as she pressed herself up against him, revelling in the feel of his cooler skin against her rapidly heating skin. If her brain wasn't clouded with lust she may have wondered why he was so cool to the touch but in that moment she didn't care all she was thinking about was him.

She was about to kick off her heels when he growled. "Leave them on."

She giggled as he again took control lifting her up. Her legs wrapped around his waist as their lips met in a passionate kiss. They grinded into each other causing them both to moan at the sensations their frenzied make-out session was causing.

Damon ripped off her panties and went to take off her bra when Mina's hands landed on his with a giggle. "Let me take this off. I like this bra and don't want it destroyed."

He nodded and watched captivated as her breasts were freed. They were perfectly shaped and sat perkily on her chest. His eyes roamed over her naked body, he had never seen a woman this perfect before.

"So perfect."

Mina blushed and moaned as one hand played with one of her breasts and his mouth went to work on the other.

His free hand made its way to her legs gently caressing up her thighs until it reached her centre. He began gently teasing her with his fingers.

Mina was withering from his ministrations and moaning. She had enough of the foreplay, just wanting to feel him inside her. She reached between them and pulled down his underwear before lifting her hips up and gently lowering herself onto him.

Both of them gasped at the feeling, they seemed to fit together perfectly. They both had their fair share of sexual partners but it had never felt like this, it had never made them feel so complete and fufilled. Damon kissed her hard as he thrust into her pushing her hard against the wall.

Mina was no spectator in the love making, she worked just as hard as Damon. Moving with him in perfect sync, their bodies taking over and seeming to know exactly what the other wanted.

It was with one final thrust that they both reached their climax shuddering as the intense feeling washed over them both.

Mina rested her head against Damon's chest as she tried to catch her breath when she looked up at him, she saw him with a lazy smirk.

"You up for a shower?"

Mina giggled as she nodded letting him carry her into the bathroom. The two hopped in and of course they ended up getting dirty all over again.

* * *

The next morning Mina woke up feeling sore but happy. She turned over slowly and smiled at Damon, who was still sleeping.

She gently extracted herself from his arms and tiptoed around the room and pulled on the first clean t-shirt she found. It was a black v-neck that reached just below her bottom, barely covering everything.

Mina began to quietly make her way into the lounge room where her clothes were left after their night of frenzied love making.

"Just leave the money on the bedside table."

Mina swirled around and smiled nervously at Damon. "Oh you're awake. I was just ahh..."

"Leaving?"

She guilty nodded at him and tried not to stare as he let the sheet fall off him as he stood up. "Well you just don't seem like the type of guy that wants a one night stand to stick around. I thought I would make it less embarrassing for both of us and just leave. I know what some people think after a one night stand. It's all god what happened last night? Who did I take home? They were way more attractive in the dark club."

Damon chuckled as he walked up to her and trapped her against the wall. "You're cute when you ramble and no guy would ever think that about you. You are the most attractive woman I have ever met."

A blush tainted Mina's cheeks as she smiled softly. "Thanks but I still know the protocol. Get the girl out so she doesn't think there is a possibility for a relationship."

Usually Damon was exactly the sort of guy to kick a woman out the next morning but this woman was so different and it captivated him. He wanted to spend more time with her. "Doesn't need to be that way."

Mina stared at him curiously. "You want a relationship?"

He leant down and kissed her neck softly causing her to moan. "I didn't say a relationship. I just meant that you don't need to go. We could have fun together."

Mina's hips bucked forward grinding against Damon. "Do you mean t a casual relationship? Where we continue to see each other but we don't develop feelings or get jealous?"

Damon groaned and nodded. "Hell yes."

He was willing to do anything to keep this woman around. There was something intoxicating about her and she was the best sex he ever had.

Mina paused her motions to consider the proposal. She had only planned for sticking around for two weeks and did have a lot of fun with him. "I'm in. But we need some ground rules."

"Baby with you doing that I would agree to anything." Damon said as he lifted her up.

Mina laughed as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "First rule this is casual. So we are allowed to see other people if we wish."

Damon nodded thinking that was great as he needed to get fresh blood from somewhere and didn't want to drink from Mina everything about her as intoxicating to him and he was afraid if he tasted her he wouldn't be able to stop.

"Second rule. No jealousy if we see each other out with different people. Third and last rule no feelings except those of lust ok? I am not sure how long I will be here and I just want to have fun. Can you agree to those terms?"

He smirked at her as he pulled her clothes off. "You read my mind."

* * *

The two kept their casual relationship going for about three months. A lot longer than Mina had intended to stay in Virginia.

Without either of them realising they had started to develop feelings for each other and fell into a relationship. Whenever they had free time they would hang out with each other. For the first month or so it was all about sex whenever they saw each other but it developed into more. They started just sitting around watching TV together or eating dinner out without sex becoming involved, they started missing each other when they weren't around and worse of all they started to become jealous when they saw the other person flirting with somebody else.

The two of them didn't even realise when they started to become monogamous. At the start Damon would sleep with and feed off other women but after a month Mina was the only woman he slept with and he just used the others for blood. Mina too at the beginning of their relationship would flirt and hook up with other men but as time went by she found herself comparing all of them to Damon and none of them ever measured up.

It was after the three months when a surprise visit from Stefan and Elena changed everything.

Mina and Damon were just sitting on the couch watching a movie when the doorbell rang. Damon lent down and placed a gentle kiss on Mina's head as he got up.

"I'll get that"

Mina nodded as she pressed pause and waited patiently for Damon to return. She heard the voice of a male and female before Damon walked back in with his guests.

The man was tall with brown hair, green eyes and a serious look on his handsome face. The woman with him was tall, skinny and beautiful. She had brown hair, eyes and beautiful olive skin.

Mina looked between the three and smiled. "You must be his brother Stefan and his girlfriend, Elena right. I'm Mina a.. uhh... a friend of Damon's."

The two smiled warmly at Mina glad to see that Damon had someone in his life after the heartbreak the two had caused him.

Mina stared between Stefan and Elena noticing the bond that they had and was shocked, she could count the amount of times she saw that type of bond on one hand. It was very similar to the one that Usagi and Mamoru shared, a soul mate bond. One that ensures that they find each other in every life.

Elena walked over to Mina and sat down beside her. "It's so good to see Damon with a girl again. One that he doesn't just sleep with."

Mina smiled shyly and looked at Damon only to find his attention fully on Elena, causing her to finally realise how she felt about Damon. She had feelings for him and her heart was breaking that he still wanted Elena.

Damon chucked. "It's not like that it's very casual, right Mina?"

They all turned their attention to Mina causing her to snap out of her thoughts. She smiled brightly trying to cover the hurt that she was feeling and nodded. "Yeah that's right."

Both Stefan and Elena saw the hurt she was feeling and could tell that both Damon and Mina had feelings for each other but didn't want to admit it.

The foursome got to know each other over the next two hours and both Elena and Stefan loved Mina. Even though she was hurting she was bubbly, friendly and sweet. They could tell that she didn't bend to Damon's will and kept him on his toes. They both thought that she could be the perfect girl for Damon if only he could see it.

Mina really enjoyed talking with Elena and Stefan. Stefan seemed like an old soul to Mina and it really helped her relate to him as she often felt that way after living more than one life. She liked Elena because she was sweet and kind and Mina liked watching the way Stefan and Elena loved each other. The Goddess of Love took joy at seeing soulmates find each other and being so happy together.

What Mina didn't enjoy was the look of longing on Damon's face even though he tried to hide it.

Mina's tummy grumbled and she blushed red. "Well I guess I should be going. It's dinner time and I don't want to intrude on the catching up session."

Elena stood up. "Stay Mina, we can all have dinner together. I would love to get to know you better."

Stefan nodded along with his girlfriend as he genuinely like her. "Yes stay."

Mina shook her head as she looked over to Damon to see him with a look of reluctance on his face.

"It's fine really. Damon never has much food here and I eat a lot, besides you three have a lot of catching up to do and you don't want a stranger like me intruding. It has been lovely meeting you both. Goodbye."

Elena and Stefan nodded and gave her a hug as she left glaring at Damon as he just let her walk out the door.

"Brother what are you doing, go after her?"

Damon looked at Stefan in confusion. "Why? She wanted food and we don't eat. It will be best if she goes so she doesn't catch onto that fact."

Elena sighed in frustration. "You've been seeing her for three months and she hasn't wondered yet. She just thinks you can't cook. Why use that as an excuse now? She walked out that door and trust me Damon by the look on her face she is not coming back."

Damon loved when Elena got riled up, he thought that was when she was the most beautiful it was why he used to enjoy annoying her. He started at her with a smirk on his face until her last sentence registered and wiped it off his face. "What look? What do you mean?"

"The look of heartbreak. She saw the way you looked at Elena. Which I thought you would be over by now." Stefan said as he looked between his clueless brother and his girlfriend.

"Wait what? She doesn't have a look of heart break. She feels nothing for me. It is all a bit of fun we are only together until she returns to Japan."

Elena looked at Damon. "When does she return to Japan?"

"She doesn't know. She was meant to go back two months ago but she extended her trip. She likes it here."

"Did you ever think its a person her that she likes, not the place? That maybe she is staying for you? Then instead of you admitting how you feel about her she gets to watch you fawn over Elena."

Damon glared at Stefan. "I wasn't fawning over Elena and our relationship was just a bit of fun it was nothing serious."

Elena rolled her eyes. "Come on Damon. From what you've told us it was a relationship. You practically spend every moment together. You go to each other when upset. You went absolutely nuts when you saw her kiss another guy. You have sex and you haven't slept with anyone but her in two months! You were in a relationship."

Damon froze in shock and studied over what they were saying. It had been so long since he felt something for someone other than Elena that he didn't see how he felt for Mina. She always managed to brighten up his day, she was fun, beautiful, sexy and he couldn't wait to see her every day. He knew he was intrigued by her, liked her company and loved sleeping with her but when did he develop legit feelings for her.

"Holy shit. I think I am falling in love with Mina." He then shook his head. "Not that it matters. She doesn't know I am a vampire so what sort of relationship could he ever have. I will live forever and she won't."

Stefan sighed. "It can work. When you know you want to be together forever you could change her."

"I never want anyone to live the life that we have. She is too bright to live in the shadows we live in. I wouldn't want to take her away from the life that she has and how do I even know the relationship will work?"

"You don't Damon but you owe it to yourself and Mina to see if this thing you have can be something incredible. Don't let her walk away or you may regret it forever."

Damon considered Elena's words. "But there can't be a relationship without trust and I can't tell her about us without knowing if it will work or how she will react."

Stefan didn't really know what to say to that. He understood as most people who knew about their world ended up dead or a supernatural creature. "Compel her to forget after you tell her if she can't accept it?"

Elena rolled her eyes and hit him on the arm. "Really Stefan? Ignore him. Just see how things go first develop the trust and then tell her the truth about the supernatural."

Damon nodded and smiled at the two. "Ok I will go see her. Are you guys happy to set up your own room while I try and talk to Mina."

Stefan winked and nodded "Go get her."

* * *

Mina arrived back to her apartment and immediately went to her computer and booked the next flight back to Japan. She had already stayed in Virginia too long, Crystal Tokyo would begin forming in a month and she had a lot to do that she kept putting off to spend time with Damon.

She packed her bags and called Usagi letting her know that she would be back in two days time. Usagi was ecstatic to have her coming home as were the others and they were already planning a welcome home party. Mina smiled through her heartbreak, happy to know that she would always have her sister senshi even if she never found love

Mina sighed as she picked up Damon's shirt, the shirt from their first night together. She broke her own rules and again fell in love. She finally realised how stupid she was to find herself once again falling for a man who was unavailable, that seemed to always be her MO.

She knew it was stupid to fall for a guy that still was in love with another woman but she couldn't help it. Damon drew her in like a moth to a flame and helped her live and have fun before she had to take on her duties as Sailor Venus. Logically she knew that they could never last. She had too many secrets that she couldn't tell him and he was in love with another but logic unfortunately never factored in to love.

After everything was packed into her subspace pocket and her one large bright orange suitcase she let the tears fall for another failed relationship.

Just as she pulled open the door Damon came running up to it causing her to stare at him in shock.

"Damon what are you doing here?"

Damon looked at her and immediately noticed her orange suitcase.

"Where are you going?"

Mina sighed as she looked at him. "I am going back to Tokyo. It's time; I've been here too long."

"You can't go."

"Why not Damon? I have nothing for me here and I need to go back. I should have gone back weeks ago"

Damon walked up to Mina and placed a hand gently on her cheek. "You have me here. Isn't that enough?"

Tears sprang to Mina's eyes as she looked into his beautiful blue eyes. "If I had you then maybe it would be but we both know I don't. You love Elena; I could see it all over your face. If you can look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love her then I would consider staying but you can't."

Damon stared at her and tried to get the words out but he couldn't. He was falling for Mina but he did still love Elena deep in his heart. "I am falling for you Mina and in time I will love you more than her.

Mina shook her head as tears ran down her face. "You can say that but you can't love anyone until you let go of your love for Elena. I can't be with a man that wishes he was with another and just hope that he learns to love me more. I want to be the first thing he thinks of when he wakes up and the last thing he thinks of when he goes to bed. I don't want to be a second choice. It hurts too much."

Tears sprang to Damon's eyes. "I don't want you to go. You have helped me live again after the pain caused by Elena and Stefan. Please Mina give me a chance, give US a chance"

Mina wiped the tears of her face and forced herself to be strong. "I love you Damon even though I know I shouldn't. You love another and I have duties and secrets you would never be able to understand. You helped me live but it's time for me to go home. I am needed there and you need to move on but just know Damon that I love you."

Damon grabbed onto her arm as she turned to leave and kissed her passionately. "I understand you need to go but I just wanted to do that one final time. I wish we had met at another time when I could love you how you deserve to be loved."

"I wish we had too in a world where I had no duties that I had to follow or if you had met me before Elena things could have worked but this isn't our time. I hope you find your happiness Damon."

Mina turned and ran out of the hallway with tears running down her face. She knew it was the right thing to do but why did the right thing always have to hurt so much.

When she made her way outside she wiped away her tears and put on her bright bubbly mask. She would not let the world see her break and she would never allow Usagi to see the pain she went through to do her duty.

* * *

For the next 25 years both Damon and Mina were miserable. Both believed that the other would be getting older and settling down with a family but both were wrong.

Damon got over Elena fast as he associated her with the loss of Mina and drowned himself in alcohol and one night stands always hoping that he could recreate the magic that he found with Mina. Each time he went out he would search for that golden blonde hair, cornflower blue eyes and natural beauty that Mina had but each time he was left disappointed. The girls he found at the bars never had the shiny hair Mina had, the eyes were never the correct shade and the girls were always too fake never having the radiance Mina naturally had.

Stefan and Elena worried about him as he turned back into the cold player he used to be, the man he was before he found Mina and Elena.

After 25 years of him acting like a cold jerk to everyone except them, Stefan and Elena managed to convince Damon to find out what happened to Mina. They hoped that it would help him get over her and move on. Damon didn't want to give in but Elena was dying to see the slowly forming Crystal Tokyo.

He finally agreed after all the badgering because he was sick of wondering what happened to her. He secretly thought that she would be in her mid-forties with a handsome husband and kids.

The three travelled to Tokyo and as soon as they landed Damon felt something he hadn't felt in a long time a connection to Mina. He started following the pull with Stefan and Elena following after him.

"Damon, where are you going we need to check into the hotel. We don't want to carry these suitcases around."

The trance that Damon in was broken by Elena. He whirled around to her and nodded. "Yeah I guess you are right. I don't know where I was going anyway."

Stefan and Elena looked at him worriedly before hailing a cab and going to the hotel they had booked. After their suitcases were all placed in and they had showered and refreshed themselves they decided to explore.

Elena led the way going immediately to the Crystal Palace.

"They say that Neo-Queen Serenity and Neo-King Endymion created the Crystal Palace and by the 30th Century it will cover all of Japan. It is said to increase lifespans if you live within the walls."

Damon stared the shining crystal and felt the connection again. "Who lives in there anyway?"

"The legendary Sailor Senshi. They are named after the planets and according to what I read they have supernatural powers that they use to protect the world from evil."

Damon nodded and turned away feeling that he shouldn't be here. He started walking away, his feet seeming to know where he needed to be.

Stefan yelled out to him. "What is up with you? Where do you keep walking to?"

Damon shook his head. "I don't know but I have this feeling that I am meant to be somewhere else and I can't resist it. It keeps pulling me."

Elena laid a hand on Stefan's arm. "Let's just see where he ends up."

Damon smiled thankfully at Elena and began walking away from the palace. The other two followed close behind.

It was strange to them to watch as Damon seemed to know instinctively where he was going. He didn't stop to think he just kept going until he stopped in front of a shrine.

Elena stood beside him and stared at the beautiful grounds with its old temples and cherry blossoms. "Hikawa Shine. Wow it's beautiful."

Stefan looked at Damon. "You needed some spiritual guidance?"

Damon smacked his brother and walked onto the grounds heading towards the main shrine. He stood at the bottom of the large staircase staring up at it when he heard singing.

"That singing it sounds like Mina."

The other two looked over at him in shock. Elena always being the rational one spoke up. "It may not be Mina. Maybe just someone who sounds like her?"

Damon shook his head as he ran up the stairs. "I don't think so Elena."

He made it up the stairs and stared across the wide expanse before him. In front of him was a large shrine. There were some kids running around and three adults. His eyes immediately went to the woman with golden blonde hair. She looked exactly the same from behind and sounded the same. He was about to take a step towards her when he finally noticed a young girl on her hip and a boy around the age of five clinging to her leg. Both of the children were adorable with blonde hair and blue eyes.

Damon couldn't help it he began walking towards her wanting to see her beautiful face one last time. He was sure even with age she would still be stunning. He stopped in his tracks when he saw a tall handsome man with platinum blonde hair walk up to the blonde. The man stopped beside her and scooped up the young boy before leaning over and kissing her on the cheek.

Damon watched longingly as she laughed and wrapped her arm around the man, the four looked like a perfect family

"She sounds exactly the same and her figure hasn't changed, despite having kids. She has a loving husband and two beautiful kids. I did the right thing by letting her go. She is happy and that's all that matters."

Elena saw the look on his face and wanted to help him. "How do you know it's her if you can't see her face? Maybe it's just a girl that looks and sounds like her. Plus if it is her, how do you know she is happy?"

Damon contemplated this and sighed as he points at the blonde who was smiling widely at the handsome blonde man who had whispered something in her ear after tucking her long blonde hair behind it. Damon longed to be the man next to her but shook his head knowing that he couldn't have given her the family she had now. "You can't tell me that she isn't happy. She is glowing and I know it is her, I feel it. It's time for me to say goodbye to Mina."

He stared at her for a few moments and just as he turned to leave she turned around to face him.

The three vampires looked at her in shock. She still looked exactly the same as she did when she left 25 years ago.

* * *

After she left Damon and returned to Tokyo Mina threw herself into the preparation for Crystal Tokyo and becoming the best leader she could be. The other Senshi could tell something was wrong but she always wore her mask and never revealed her true feelings. Crystal Tokyo began forming on Usagi's 22nd Birthday as it was foretold and as of that day Minako Aino seemed to be nonexistent. She had become Sailor Venus and tried to forget about her old self and life. She was always serious and never out of uniform. The others became increasingly worried about her as she was working herself ragged.

Mina watched as each of her friends found love and got married. Each of the husbands moving into Crystal Tokyo and granted longer life spans as they lived in the palace and were blessed with the silver and golden crystal. She believed more and more in her curse and gave up on all happiness.

The others had come to accept that Sailor Venus was who Mina had now become but Rei and Artemis refused to give up on her. It was just after Rei's twin sons were born 15 years after Mina's return when Rei had snapped. She wanted Mina to be her son's godmother not Sailor Venus. She wanted her best friend back, the one that always brightened everyone's day and shined like the sun. Rei and Artemis made Mina see that she had become a shell of who she once was.

Mina cracked and burst into tears, finally revealing why she was miserable. She told them even after all the years she still loved Damon. She told them her story and it helped lighten her load. With every passing year it got easier for Mina, Artemis and Rei were by her side all the time and the birth of more children in the palace helped Mina see more joy in life and become the bubbly person she once was.

With the help of her friends she returned to the woman she used to be, just a little older and wiser.

Rei made her promise for one week every year she will take leave and just enjoy being Minako Aino and forget about Sailor Venus.

That was why Minako Aino, Rei Hino and Artemis were at Rei's old shrine surrounded by the children of the Senshi. All together there were 11 kids who all said Mina was their favourite Aunt because she was the fun one.

Rei was scolding her twin 10 year old boys while Artemis stood to the side with 13 year old Chibi-Usa and Diana.

Mina held Haruka and Michiru's three year old daughter on her hip as their five year old son held onto her leg. It was widely known among the Senshi that Haruka and Michiru's son Yamato had a crush on Mina and would rarely leave her side when she was around. In front of her were the rest of the kids. Makoto's daughters aged nine and five and her seven year old son and Ami's two children an eight year old son and a six year old daughter. They were all enraptured by Mina's beautiful rendition of their favourite Disney songs.

Artemis smiled as he watched his daughter grab Chibi-Usa's hand and sit with the rest of the children to hear Mina. She was such a wonderful singer and could have become famous if it wasn't for her duty.

Mina finished the song and smiled at the applause. "Ok children why don't you go over to Aunty Rei and ask her about lunch."

The kids all nodded and ran up to Rei except for Haruka and Michiru's children. Their son still clung onto Mina as Artemis walked over and scooped him up despite Yamato's protests.

Mina laughed as Artemis leant over and kissed her cheek. "It's good to see you so happy Mina."

Mina nodded as she shifted the little girl on her hip. "It always cheers me up to be with these little rascals."

Artemis nodded and was about to answer when he felt someone staring in his direction. His cat hearing heard a male's voice saying Mina.

He whirled around to see a man staring at Mina in shock. Something set of his instincts and he growled at the man causing Mina to pay attention.

"You may have been given human form Artemis but sometimes you still act like a cat. What has your hair on end?"

She looked over at Artemis to see what he was staring at and her mouth dropped open in shock.

"Damon."

Artemis swirled around to Mina. "Damon as in Damon Salvatore?"

Rei had walked over and heard Artemis' exclamation. "Didn't you say you meet him 25 years ago? How is he still the same age he was when you met him?"

"I don't know but he hasn't changed a bit, neither have Stefan and Elena."

Rei and Artemis looked at each other worried, they were the only two she told about her brief but intense relationship.

The three watched Damon as he walked towards them followed by Stefan and Elena.

Damon and Mina stared at each other until Artemis stepped in front of Mina protectively.

"How are you still young? What are you?"

Damon immediately went on the offensive due to the jealousy he was feeling after watching this man be happy with Mina. "I could say the same to Mina. She hasn't changed in 25 years."

Mina gulped as she stared at Damon, wondering what he could be. She remembered the ai of danger she first felt when she met him, though back then she just passed it off as her heart feeling a pull to him and her head being afraod. She looked over to her friends and the children not wanting them to get hurt. "Rei and Artemis take the kids inside. I need to talk to Damon."

Rei swirled around to her best friend. "You can't be serious Mina. We don't know what he is. He could be dangerous. I am not leaving you alone out here with three of these creatures."

Mina turned to Rei with a pleading look. "Please Rei, I need to know. You know I can take care of myself. Just make sure the kids are protected."

Rei didn't want to go but she knew that Mina was the toughest of all the inners due to her years alone as Sailor Vand her intense training in the years she was foucsed solely on her duty. She turned reluctantly to Artemis and the both took the children into the shrine. Yamato tried to stay with Mina but a stern look from Mina and a promise that she would be back inside soon had him following the other two adults.

Damon turned to Stefan and Elena. "Leave us."

The two nodded and walked away. They stayed close enough so that they could hear what was going on and intervene if needed.

When they were alone the two stared at each other, both on their guard. Mina sized him up. "What are you? How have you not aged in 25 years?"

"You tell me. Seems to me I wasn't the only one keeping a huge secret."

"I told you when I left that I had duties and secrets that you would never understand!" She yelled at him as he glared at her.

Damon growled at her. "How did you know I wouldn't understand? Clearly I could have."

Mina stared at him before taking a breath and calming herself down. "Yelling at each other isn't getting us anywhere. Please just tell me how you haven't aged."

Damon smirked at her. "You are a smart woman. You can figure it out. What did you notice about me but never thought about it all together."

Mina narrowed her eyes and thought back to the times they spent together.

"You were strong, at times you forgot how strong you were. You hardly ever ate in front of me. You always said you were on a strict diet or had already eaten. You were fast almost inhumanly so. You're skin it was always cool to the touch even when it was hot outside. When I cut myself in front of you, you pulled away like you were scared of me or something but yet had a look on your face like you wanted me more."

He nodded as he walked closer to her. "I am strong, fast, cool to the touch, don't eat and wanted your blood."

Her eyes snapped up to his as she laughed. "Are you trying to say you are a vampire? That is ridiculous! You are out during the daylight without burning or glittering..."

"I fucking hate Twilight." Damon mumbled under his breath.

Mina chose to ignore him and kept on talking. "You have a reflection in the mirror, you aren't stopped by garlic..."

Damon rolled his eyes and showed her his vampire face complete with veins, black eyes and fangs to speed up the process. "Most of what you know about vampires is fake. I am a vampire, I was born 1839 and was turned in 1864."

He was pleasantly surprised when Mina did not look afraid, instead she was just curious. "That means you are 200 years old. Are vampires immortal or do they just live longer periods of time?"

"We can be killed but unlike werewolves we are immortal."

Mina looked at him sadly. "I imagine that is a pretty lonely life unless of course you turn everyone you care about."

He nodded. "I don't like turning humans. This isn't the life I would want anyone to have. Most of us are unable to walk during the day. I have a ring that allows me too. We are often killers. We can't form too many human bonds because we don't age and that is something people notice. This then means we can't stay in one place too long, we need to keep moving."

"It's hard when everyone around you grows old and you don't." Mina said as she stared past him.

Damon stared at her curious as to why she wasn't afraid and why she seemed to be so sad all the sudden "So I told you what I am and you're not afraid. Why aren't you? What are you?"

She took a deep breath and smirked slightly which instantly caused a chain reaction making Damon smirk at seeing a side of her he hadn't in years. "I am not afraid of you because trust me I have faced much worse than you. I am a Sailor Senshi. Sailor Venus leader of Neo-Queen Serenity's guard."

Whatever Damon was expecting to hear it wasn't that. He thought back to some of the facts that Elena sprouted off and suddenly a lot more things made sense to him. "That actually explains a lot. The reason why you are so beautiful and the things you did in the sack. You are literally the goddess of love and beauty."

Mina gasped at him and punched him, for once not holding back her strength. "Excuse me! God you can be so crude."

Damon rubbed his shoulder. "Holy crap you are strong. So who would win a vampire or a Sailor Senshi?"

Rei interrupted at that moment sensing that her best friend was incredibly conflicted. She shook her head; trust Mina to fall for a vampire. "We would obviously and I would be especially good at kicking your ass as I could turn you to a crisp."

Damon glanced at the beautiful raven haired woman but he couldn't keep his eyes off Mina for too long. "Who are you?"

"I am Rei, Mina's second in command Sailor Mars and let me just tell you this if you are here to break her heart again like you did before. You shouldn't have started something with her while you were in love with someone else. You should have known better! You ruined her and made her into a shell of someone she used to be. It was only ten years ago when we finally got her back into the world and start being herself again. She is still not all the way there yet and I wont let you push her back."

Mina's eyes widened and she tried to pull Rei back beside her. Rei was incredibly loyal and protective over Mina and she appreciated it but she didn't want to start anything, especially without knowing exactly how strong Vampires were and she especially didn't want Damon to know how torn up over him she was

Elena and Stefan had been hanging back but Elena who truly cared for Damon like a brother now knew how hurt he was over the Mina thing and wouldn't stand for him being treated like that. She stood into Rei's personal space. "How dare you make Damon out to be the bad guy here! She was the one that left him and she is the one that has moved on! All he wanted was closure just to see her one more time and make sure she was happy because that is all he wanted for her even if it wasn't with him. He still loves her so much and it has taken us so long to break him out of his self destructive spiral after she left."

Damon quickly ran up to her and put his hand over Elena's mouth to shut her up. He didn't want Mina to know all of that about him.

"Is that all true Damon? Do you still love me?"Mina asked as she silenced Rei with a look.

Damon shook his head. "Of course not. Elena is crazy after her life who could blame her."

The light in Mina's eyes dimmed slightly. "Oh ok."

Stefan who had released Elena from Damon's grip rolled his eyes at his brothers stupidity. "Don't listen to him Mina. We only just got him out of his funk of drinking and screwing multiple women that looked like cheap knock offs of you. He is just too much of a coward to admit how he really feels and because of that he will always be alone."

Damon grew more agitated and threw his hands up. "For god sake! Fine yes, yes I still love you Mina. When you left I didn't know what to do. I didn't even want to be near Elena because she just reminded me of how it was because of her that you left. I am not proud of what I became after you left. I became a cold heartless player that would sleep with anyone that remotely resembled you. Just so I could feel like just for a second I was with you but I would always be disgusted with myself the next morning." He looked away from her towards the part of the shrine where Artemis and the kids were all watching from afar. His voice quietened as he noticed the man she was in love with staring at him with barely concealed hatred. "I came here hoping deep down that you felt like I did and it crushes me to see you've moved on but I love you too much to break the happiness you have found.

He grabbed Mina's hands and stared deeply into her eyes. "I just want you to be happy and now I can move on knowing that you have a husband and two beautiful children, something I could never have given you."

He kissed Mina on the forehead and went to pull away when Mina pulled him back to her placing her lips on his. The world faded away and the two tried to convey all the love and passion they had tried to hide for 25 years in one kiss.

Damon and Mina were content to stay in their world until Damon felt a kick in his shins. He pulled away from Mina and blinked down at the little blonde boy. The clouds cleared from his head and he dropped his arms from Mina like she was on fire. "Shit, Mina I am so sorry. I came here to let you go and now I have broken your vows."

The little blond boy immediately ran into Mina's arms and placed a kiss on her cheek. Damon was mortified as he no longer wanted to ever be like the man he was when he met Mina.

He was shocked though to find Mina chastising the little boy, focusing on trying to make him understand his behaviour was wrong. He looked over at the shrine to see the tall blonde man laughing slightly as he talked to a teenage girl with black hair.

Rei rolled her eyes and took pity on him, knowing that Mina would be a bit of time with Yamato, that kid stole as much time of Mina's as he could. "Damon let me introduce you to Yamato. He is Sailor Neptune and Sailor Uranus' adoptive son. Also the man that you were glaring at for most of the day, that is Artemis he is Mina's guardian, not husband. He is happily married to Luna and the girl he is holding is his daughter Diana."

"Wait what? I don't understand."

Mina had finally walked back over with the blond boy walking beside her with his head down.

"Rei can you take Yamato back to the others please?"

Rei looked at the three vampires. "Are you sure?"

Mina smiled. "I am sure they aren't going to hurt me."

Rei nodded and took Yamato's hand before walking back to Artemis and the kids.

"I am sorry about that Damon. Yamato is very attached to me, its kind of embarrassing but we think he has a bit of a crush."

Damon smirked. "Not hard to understand why."

A blush spread across Mina's cheeks. She hadn't felt like this in a long time. She felt like a teenager again, unsure of what to say. "We keep trying to get him to understand but he just doesn't get it. Ami thinks it's because he sees all of the others with a man but I am alone and he just wants to make it better I think."

"So let me clarify. That boy isn't your child? What about the little blonde girl."

Mina shook her head. "That is another adoptive child of Neptune and Uranus. None of those kids are mine. I have been alone since I left you, since Ace really."

"Wait who is Ace?" Damon interrupted.

Mina kept on with her ramblings. She was suddenly so unsure of how to act now that she kissed him and he knew she was essentially pining after him for years. "Ace was a past fling of mine, he was evil and when he did he read my last love fortune. He said I would always be alone because of my duty being Sailor Venus. I always believed in that love fortune because how can you love someone when you will live so much longer than them?"

"I have wondered that since I was turned. I knew that I could always turn someone I loved but this life, I wouldn't wish it on anyone."

Damon and Mina stared at each other, both thinking that maybe the reason they were both drawn to that bar too each other was to meet and make a long existence less lonely.

"I am willing to give us a shot Damon, if you are?"

Damon grinned as he swooped down and kissed her. "I am always game. Plus how could I ever say no to the goddess of love and beauty. What sane man wouldn't want to have her to himself?"

Mina giggled and the two passionately embraced once again as their loved ones looked on fondly glad that there was two less lonely people in the world.

* * *

 **AN – So that is the end of my incredibly long one shot for the first of the pairings requested for Mina. If you have someone you would like her paired with please let me know.**

 **Sorry if it was a bit OOC for Damon and awfully sappy at the end but I couldn't stop thinking of them as lonely people. For Damon if Elena had gone back to Stefan and Mina for the way Ace 'cursed her'. Then that song by Air Supply got stuck in my head and that's how it ended sorry if it was a bad ending it wasnt where I intended it to end. I was going to have them get married and have kids with Ami and the technology from Crystal Tokyo but this just seemed like the right place to end it.**

 **As always feel free to write a review please no flames and please request any other pairings for Mina you would like to see next**


End file.
